


Long Distance

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean have been apart for two weeks and when he calls her she needs to find her release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty one shot to celebrate that I'm no longer in a writer's slump

Dean had been gone for two weeks. Two long weeks without the man you loved was enough to drive you crazy. The dingy motel room walls were starting to feel like they were mocking you. Brief phone calls and sporadic text messages were the only contact you'd had with Dean.

It was two in the morning and you'd given up on attempting to sleep. Your phone was on the bed side table, silent. You tossed and turned for the next hour. You were almost ready to give up completely and head to the nearest 24 hour convenience store for a bottle of whiskey when your phone rang. You scrambled to pick it up and as soon as the phone was to your hear Dean's voice sounded from the other line.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He sounded tired, like the days had worn on him more than they should have.

“Hey, baby. How are you?” You heard him sigh.

“I'm alright, missing you.” A small smile tugged on the corners of your lips. It didn't matter how long Dean was away he always let you know he missed you.

“I miss you, too.” You were back in bed now, under the motel duvet.

“Can't wait to see you again, [Y/N].”

“Dean, when will you be back?” You heard him sigh on the other end of the phone.

“I don't know, sweetheart. This case isn't making any sense.” You groaned, you didn't know how much longer you could handle being in the dusty, run down motel alone.

“And I still have to stay put? I mean, I shouldn't jut hotwire a car and come to you?” You were only half joking.

“[Y/N], as much as I miss you, I need you as far away from this case as possible. There's a reason we put you up in a motel across the country.” You knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier to be so far away for so long.

“Dean… I wish you were here.” You could hear him sigh through the phone. “I miss being next to you.”

“I know, [Y/N]. I'll be with you as soon as I can.” You couldn't help the quiet whine that escaped your throat. “Come on, sweetheart. I know it's rough but it won't be that much longer.”

“I know, Dean, but two weeks is a really long time… I mean…” You let your voice trail out.

“It's been rough on me too, sweetheart. Tonight's the first night Sammy hasn't been my damn shadow.” You couldn't help the chuckle that escaped your lips. “As soon as I get back to you we're taking a week to ourselves.” His tone had dropped, his voice huskier than usual.

“I'm holding you to that, Winchester.” You could feel the heat that you'd been ignoring for two weeks building up again.

“Trust me, sweetheart, a second apocalypse couldn't stop me from what I want to do when I get back to you.” The coil in your belly was tight and you needed to find your release.

“And what's that?” Your voice was breathy and you ran your hands over your chest and down your stomach before pulling off your tank top. You put the phone on speaker and set it on the pillow beside your head.

You could hear shuffling on Dean's end of the line and assumed he was getting as comfortable as he could in the motel bed. “We're going to a nice hotel for a week, sweetheart. I'm going to lay you down on the softest blankets we've been in in years and then I'm going to take you apart with my mouth.” You moved your hand under the waistband of your shorts and panties. Your fingers trailed over your wet heat. “Wanna see you squirming beneath me, sweetheart.” Dean's voice was deeper you could hear his breathing becoming erratic. You didn't try to hold back the moan that escaped your lips as you teased your fingers around your entrance.

“Need you, Dean… Need to feel you inside me.” He groaned and you slipped a single finger in and started pumping it in and out slowly. Your other hand was on your breast, your fingers pinching and rolling your nipple.

“I know, baby… Wanna feel your tight pussy around my cock.” Your moans were growing in volume and you rubbed your thumb over your clit as you added another finger. “Wanna watch as you ride me… See you take what you want, sweetheart. You're so sexy like that, when you're in control.” You could feel yourself being pushed closer to the edge and your body was begging for that release.

“Dean... “ Your voice was barely more than a whine and you could hear that Dean was close too. You moved your fingers in a come hither motion and found your sweet spot. You screamed your release and only a few moments later you heard Dean find his own on the other end of the line.

You laid on the motel bed for a moment trying to catch your breath when you heard Dean’s quiet chuckle.

“Feel better, sweetheart?” You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help your own answering giggle.

“Yeah, a bit. You still need to get your ass back to me.” You both laughed quietly before saying your goodnights. You set your phone on the bedside table and drifted off to sleep, hoping that Dean would be back to you soon.

  
  


 


End file.
